


A HORSE TAIL

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fourth Challenge:</b> <br/>The Young Pendragon<br/>Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Leon meets a young Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A HORSE TAIL

** Title: A HORSE TAIL **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Leon, Arthur 

** Spoilers:  ** none

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Summary:  ** Leon meets a young Arthur. 

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

HEART OF CAMELOT Fourth Challenge: The Young Pendragon

**PROMPT:** Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon.

** A Horse Tail **

Leon was still a page when he first encountered the Prince and Heir of Camelot. The chubby toddler had just eluded his nurse and was heading out into the courtyard of the Castle. 

The Prince’s big blue eyes looked up in surprise when he heard Leon shout “HALT!” 

The next second will be one that Leon will never forget. The young Prince stood there looking at him then let out a wail that could be heard all the way to the Lower Town.

Leon had to muck horses for a week as punishment for making the young Pendragon Heir cry. That was when he developed his love of horses that has held to this day.


End file.
